Broken Hearts
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: Yusei/OC, Jack/Carly "It's not the heart that loses, it's the will to love that loses. Trust me, I know how much it hurts to lose."
1. Chapter 1: Destroying Fate!

(Yusei/OC, Jack/Carly) The Dark Signers have a new tool, information. When word reaches the Signers that the Dark Signers have found a way to remove the marks and summon the Crimson Dragon for themselves, the Signers get the shock of a lifetime! Now, if only they could figure out what these five, completely ordinary people are for.... and why all of them can summon monsters without a Duel Disk!

* * *

SLAM!

Nope, that just made it worse....

SLAM!

Now? No, still jammed....

With one good swing, the Duel Runner was airborne for a split second. The sound resonated around the garage and he jumped back.

He was kneeling down, clutching his foot and shin.

"B-bad idea. Eh?" He looked behind him and smiled. Standing up, his elbow-length hair came lose of it's ribbon. He had aqua-colored hair and the brightest, most yellow eyes ever. He loved to wear blue and it always was odd with his black gloves with the index and middle fingers cut off. "You're awake."

"Mm."

She had dark brown hair. Her eyes were the same sterling yellow.... or one of them was. She had a right eye that was aqua and was holding a scar just under it. She loved to wear green and that was her special color. Green everything. Her hair, which was only to the top of her shoulders, was slightly tangled and her bangs were dangling in her face again.

"Had a good sleep?"

"No."

"Good. Because I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"I saw the Signers again." He sat back, the Duel Runner creaking slightly under his weight. He crossed his arms and bowed his head. "I saw their demise. It's not a pretty sight. I feel like we should be helping them. Something just doesn't feel right...."

"Yeah...."

"Should we help them?"

"No. They can handle themselves."

"What if they can't?"

"I don't know."

---Jack---

He sat, bolt-up-right. Sweat flew off his face from sitting up so fast. Despite all that had happened, Jack had agreed to stay with Yusei, Luna, Leo, Blister, and Akiza. Looking around, Jack saw them come up, one by one.

First, Yusei came up, but he hunched over, clutching his arm. Then came Luna and she curled up hiding under the covers and groaning. And lastly was Akiza.... who just stared at her hand as she tried to still her shaking.

Jack looked at his arm. The burning was starting to become too much. Just when it seemed like it would start to burn his arms off, Jack felt it stop, quite suddenly.

Yusei crawled over and held out his arm. "Jack, look...."

Yusei's mark was starting to fade. Akiza came and showed the same signs. Luna stayed where she was, but Jack had a sneaking suspicion that she was scared now. Jack looked down and realized that his mark was fading as well. It made no sense....

All of a sudden, there was a loud, resonating bang. It felt like it ripped the air, but Leo and Blister were still out cold. Jack looked up and saw that none of the lights were shaking. But he'd felt his ribs rattle. The bang became so loud, Jack felt like it ripped through his skull and rattled his jaw. He was sure that'd wake them. No reaction....

Then, without warning, the Signers suddenly felt pain shoot through their arm. They felt the urges to follow the pain's resonating. When they walked into the streets, the Dark Signers grabbed their attention. By reaction, Yusei took off, after Rudger. Jack saw Carly and went to grab her. Luna, scared as always, backed down when Ridger challenged her, but when he sneered at her, she bolted. Akiza glared Misty down and the two stood perfectly still.

High, above their heads, six bodies stood on a glowing platform.

"Spread out, like butter over bread. How will we make it work?"

"We'll manage. We always do."

"It's time to reveal the power of our last ditch protection."

Down below, the Signers each engaged in battle. But the Mark of the Dragon didn't appear, but the tattoo returned. Jack had a gut feeling that something was certainly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Angels and Girls

Yusei drew again. It wasn't supposed to be this way....

"You're down to three hundred Life Points and three cards in your hand! Do you really think you can win?" Rudger asked, gesturing to his Earthbound Immortal, Uru. "I would say 'surrender now', but I think you already know that."

"I...." Yusei heard the resonating bang. It was as if the air was electrically charged and Yusei looked around.

Coming down from above was an angel. Or, she looked like an angel....

Looking over her shoulder at him, her bright green eyes seemed to stare kindly at him. Her pure white hair and black robes stood out. Green wings made of some kind of light were gently flapping and flexing. Hovering above her head was a lime-green halo that had a subtle glow to it. She turned around as Yusei fell to one knee. She touched his shoulder and smiled. On her face was the mark of the Dragon's Head. It looked like it had been painfully placed.

"Who're you...?"

"Don't worry, Yusei. Let me see your deck." She had an echo that seemed to pulse through Yusei's brain. "I won't take them away. I want to borrow them."

After she looked through it, she handed it back to Yusei. She reached up and threw her hood back. The hair reached her waist. She sighed and held up a hand. The wings folded back and light exploded around her.

When he looked away, Yusei saw three other lights shoot through the clouds. What were they?! Was it possible that there would be casualties?!

After the light absorbed into the sky, Yusei turned around.

A girl with short, brown hair stood in front of Yusei. She wore a tailored coat that was pure green. Lined up, across her shoulders, were a spade, a diamond, a clover, and a heart. Her pants were slacks that were also a rich green. Her shoes were boots that had an army print on it. Her face had the green Dragon's Head. She didn't have a Duel Disk before the light, but now, she had a red Disk. When she threw Yusei's cards up, he thought she was throwing them away.

However, the four pictures on her back slipped off and floated around her, in a perfect circle. The cards from her Duel Disk ejected and started to shuffle quickly around her before she held her arm up. As she did, the deck flew back.

"WHAT?!" Rudger was obviously not please.

"If you don't mind me asking, when did you arrive, Goodwin? I've always thought you were more the kind to be your own man. Some man you've turned out to be." She crossed her arms as five cards were drawn. "In exchange for jumping in, allow me to take Yusei's Life Points while you return to four thousand. Is that good enough?"

"Fine. You people always do as you please anyways!" Rudger was about to draw when the girl held up a hand. "What now?"

She turned to Yusei and lifted him back to his feet. "These are your cards too. Duel with me and we can win this!"

Yusei thought he saw a kind, beautiful woman when he saw her dark green eyes. He was suddenly fully aware that she was only up to his chin in her boots. Maybe she was a figment of his dying brain telling him that he was "dead", as it were. "Right."

She smiled and turned to Rudger. "I do believe it's still our turn. Draw!" The card from the top of her deck flew out and stood beside the rest right in front of her. She grabbed on card and placed it in the Spell/Trap Zone. "First, a face-down. Next, I play my own Spell Card!" She put another card in. "Revival of the Dead! This card allows me and my partner to regain two thousand Life Points for each Syncro in our graveyard!"

"That's two," Yusei commented.

"Say hello to four thousand Life Points!" She grabbed a monster and slapped it onto her Duel Disk. "Next, I summon Diamond Rebel Level 1 to the field in Defense Mode!" A small, blue glint appeared. "Your turn."

Rudger sent Uru on the attack and the mysterious girl laughed. "What?!"

"Even God's fall!" She threw her hand out. "I activate my face-down! Raining Hearts! This trap card allows me to negate a monster's attack for the next three turns if I discard the same number of cards from the top of my deck. Raining Hearts also deals damage for each monster I discard." She drew and smiled. "Lucky you. They're all trap cards." She threw them away and smiled brightly.

"I throw down a face-down and end my turn!"

"Oh, good." She smiled at Yusei. "I have a feeling this is the end of it." She stood up tall. "DRAW!" The card drew itself once more and she snatched it out of the air. "I activate, from my hand, two Spell Cards! One is called Raining Clubs. This card deals direct damage to you for every monster with the word 'Level' in it! Next, I activate Raining Diamonds. When this Spell Card is activated from my hand during my second turn, I get to draw four cards. Ah!" She smiled. "Lastly, I play the Trap Card Raining Spades! Now, as you can tell my other three cards allow me to deal damage or reduce damage. However, Raining Spades is different.

"You see, Raining Spades allows me to automatically summon a Syncro Monster without Tuning it. The draw-back is that I have to sacrifice four thousand Life Points to do so. Now, without further ado! I summon you, my precious friend! The stage is set!"

Yusei saw the Dragon as she slapped it down. "The Suit Dragon?"

"Yup." She smiled and then took a card from her hand. "Suit Dragon's special ability is to summon the last card in my Suit Arsenal! I can now summon this little bugger. Spade Punk, take the field!" She smiled. "ja ne, Rudger!" She waved.

"What?!"

"Spade Punk and Suit Dragon do some damage, so, it's worth it...." She smiled evilly. "Unless you wish to go against the grain and fight me in a Monster Summon...."

"I hate those things."

"Then surrender before my monsters or my Graveyard take you out."

"Eh?" Yusei looked confused. "Graveyard? Why the Graveyard?"

"Well...." She shrugged and tapped his head. "Firstly, stop worrying, I'm here to protect you. Secondly, Spade Punk has an ability of his own. Whenever there are weak monsters, Level 4 and below, Spade Punk can deal one hundred damage for each star. On the other hand, Suit Dragon acts as a Magic Cylinder. So, both shots put the enemy down."

"Who in the world gave you that kind of card power?!"

She pointed up. Two figures still stood on the green platform. "We're lead by a man who, if you happen across him, could possibly send you screaming like a little girl...." She suddenly looked scared of what she'd just said. "Then again, we have a problem with when he's ready to pitch us into battle...."

"Wh--?" Yusei looked up again. A small glint told him someone was watching him from beyond the glow and he twitched, withdrawing. "Freaky.... wait. Did you say 'pitch us into battle'?!"

"Erm, yes." She scratched her cheek. "He, um, _THROWS_ us into battle. I had to use my wings to stop myself from crashing into you just now."

"ATTACKING YOU!!"

Yusei and the girl looked up as Uru came down. Yusei, by reaction, withdrew, but the girl just put her hands on her hips. "You're not.... scared?"

"Our leader's scarier than that big ugly immortal thingy he calls a god." She smiled at Rudger. "My leader sends a message."

Rudger waited patiently.

She kept right on smiling as she said; "You're a dumb blond with no fashion sense and you probably still wear little girly undies just because you think you're so hot. Do you realize that you've just discovered stupidity when you sit your butt down on some little kid's chair? You're quite the show." A tiny stress mark appeared on her forehead, dead center. "You're also a worthless piece of dirt that thinks he can rule the world just because he's blond, has a fortune, and thinks that all men are just like him, little sissy, dirt pants."

Yusei, not knowing if anyone else heard that, stifled a laugh. She was good at relaying a message that was supposed to be serious. Rudger, however, took it differently.

"I AM NOT A DUMB BLOND! YOU WIMPY GIRL WITH NO FASHION SENSE!"

The girl gasped and then looked up. "Oh, that hurt." She suddenly made a fist and punched Rudger. "I'm not a wimpy girl! Oh, oops...." She suddenly flexed her fingers and shrugged. "Duel's over, he's out." She shrugged it off as Rudger lay in a puddle of blood. She smiled brightly as the circle began to fade and she went back to the green wings. "I'm sure they're finished by now."

As the fire faded, she stretched her wings out. When she took off, cards fell back down. Yusei realized, as they stacked neatly for him, that it was his own cards she'd borrowed. He felt light-headed and his world spun as he braced himself against a broken building's pillars. Before he realized what was going on, he went down, hard, passing out from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3: Double Life

"Well?"

"No, it's not working! We're losing him!"

"This isn't good."

"Quickly!"

Jack slammed his fist against the wall. How had this happened? He'd nearly lost! But then, as he heard the doctors start yelling behind the muffled door, he was glad he wasn't Leo.

Yusei was sitting on a bench quite close to the door. He had his face in his hands and his elbows propped on his knees. The shaking still hadn't died and Akiza was starting to look worried. Yusei had been found, nearly crushed by pieces of debris from both Jack and Akiza's battles. The shaking seemed to be coming from that, but Jack felt a dip in his gut that told him that Yusei's shaking was the exact same as his.

Jack had been saved by some weird guy with a green cloak and white hair. His wings were a light green and turned black later. He had a uniform of pitch black that had looked, oddly enough, like the kind of cloths rich people wore. Jack closed his eyes and his knuckles turned white.

Did those oddly-dressed people have something to do with Leo appearing in the middle of it all with wounds to his head and hands? Did these people have something to do with the temporary removal of the Dragon's Marks.

---The Tops---

WHAM!

Still wasn't starting?

WHAM!

No, that was just hurting his foot. He looked up again. This time, he spotted her before she spotted him.

"Sis...."

She stopped at the bottom step and smiled. "Did you win?"

"Of course." He stood up and stretched, reaching up, as high as he could. "The last Signer was saved. Why?" He scratched the back of his head.

"I nearly lost, if I didn't have luck." She looked down at the deck in her hands. "But that doesn't matter. Alice and Kuru are here." She waved off his sudden shock at the names. "C'mon, we're going out for a bit."

"Ku-Kururu's here?!" He started waving his arms. "No! No! I won't! He threw me into a building!"

"Just because he's super strong when he's leading us, doesn't mean he can do it now. He's just an ordinary person. Besides, we're going to see Leo at the hospital. We need to make sure ALL of the Guardian's survive." She sighed and stretched.

"You're just saying that so you can see what's-his-face again." He hit it right on the dime when she stopped, shaking slightly. "Oh, ho! So, you do like Fudo!"

"Shut--!"

"Ah! I still like someone that's not really my age." He smiled. "I'm worse than you. Any ups."

She gritted her teeth when a kind, sweet, girl's voice floated down. "Zen? Lez? Are you coming? Kururu's getting agitated."

The two jumped and bolted up the stairs. As they did, the Duel Runner made a little creak and all was silent. The Duel Runner wasn't the only one....

---the Hospital---

Leo was going to be okay. But when Rex came in, he wasn't alone. There was a girl behind him. The moment she was visible, Yusei was on his feet and angrily pointing at her.

"You! You're the one who ditched me! You knew I was in danger!"

The girl withdrew, stepping back into the hallway. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're a duelist!"

She looked confused. Rex intervened. "She's not a Duelist, she's a singer." He gestured. "I agreed to help her when I heard her, once upon a time, in the Facility. She's a very nice girl. But she can't Duel. I've tried to get her into it, but, she just won't do it." He looked at her with a blank stare. "She's not that bright with strategy and she's scared of fighting."

Yusei looked cross. He was sure that was her....

"In the meantime, she just wanted to check on Leo. She said something about knowing Leo." He shrugged and let her pass. "Just five minutes, remember that, okay?" Rex left her at the door and went to stand in "his spot" by the window.

The girl, slightly off-set by Yusei's first, initial yell, stayed by the door for a few minutes before slowly coming up to the right side of Leo. She slowly brought her hand down on his chest and then sighed in relief before marching back out the door, closing it quietly behind her. She didn't seem to be making a good impression, because Yusei went after her. Rex closed his eyes, he knew what she'd just done.

Yusei caught her at the exit. "Hey! What was that?"

She shrugged and looked up at Yusei. Her miss-matched eyes startled him. She looked like she hadn't smiled in years. Her face was also quite gaunt and she was obviously sun-deprived by the ivory color of her skin. She would've been breath-taking if she wasn't dressed like a boy. Yusei was more taken with her eyes, full of emotion that her face or voice couldn't.

"Wait, what's your name?"

She smiled, but her eyes were suddenly dark and almost in forgetful. It was like she hated the question. "Lenora." She smiled again and her brown hair moved as the door opened and the outside air clashed with the indoor's climate. "What's your name, Mr. Duel Champion?"

"Yusei Fudo." He watched her leave and felt like he'd seen her before. He knew, for sure now, that it was the same girl who'd saved him from being flattened by Uru in the battle the night prior. "Lenora, huh? I wonder why you hate that name...."

Outside, Lenora was met by a girl in a wheelchair and a boy who pushed her along. Another boy appeared, tagging along a young man who looked disheveled. Following the duo was a tall, professional man. He wore glasses that, when he turned his head, they made Yusei feel that creeping feeling someone was watching him....

* * *

**A/N:** if you ever have seen it, yes, i do realize "Kururu" came from another anime.... i thought it'd be funny to add in something fun.... for those of you who don't know, "Kururu" came from "Keroro Gunso (Sgt. Frog)"


	4. Chapter 4: Kicked

---The Tops---

WHAM!

She got up, throwing the sheets aside and grabbed her night robe. She stormed down the stairs and pounded the light switch.

"Seriously! Zen, can't you be more quiet?!"

He stood up, laughing lightly. "Sorry. Did I wake you again?"

"It's five in the morning. When did you go to sleep?"

"Three yesterday afternoon." Zen gave a crooked smile, pulling his hair back into it's ribbon. "Besides, this Runner's almost up! I've got it to the point where it runs, but I dropped a wrench on it, heh." He held up the Monkey Wrench. "I was trying to get the tools off it and I dropped it."

Lez sighed and ruffled her hair a bit before she sat on the only chair. "Do you ever give up on dreams like these?"

"It's these kinds of dreams that got us this far." Zen suddenly covered his mouth. "No! I'm sorry!"

Lez's eyes were watering. She looked at her hands before she let her fists relax. Tears started coming. "These.... dreams?"

Zen jumped the stairs and knelt just below her. "No, Lez, don't cry. I didn't mean that. The dreams you had are much different, but I always dreamed of being with my best friend." He gently kissed her forehead. "You're not where you belong, I understand that. I'm sorry to say what I said."

Lez's crying slowed, but she was still shaking, holding herself. "I wish.... I wish someone could stop this shaking." She clutched her arm tighter. It was as if she were trying to forget a long forgotten memory, but Zen knew better. Lez was trying to forget the man she'd loved and how harsh his hands were. She was trying to forget her father and her boyfriend.

Zen sighed and then picked her up. "I'll take you on a ride with my Duel Runner. Let's go see the rest of New Domino." He carried her down the steps.

Despite their differences, Lez and Zen acted more like twins than anything else. Zen, looking so feminine for a man, loved to play Duel Monsters and had a thing for building stuff from scrap. Lez, looking like a run-way model rather than a girl, wasn't a great Duelist and had a knack for the arts. The two of them made a make-shift family for each other. It was hard, but they'd went from scraps in the Satellite to a paid job to a place in New Domino to the Tops. The life they had wasn't sweet.

Lez still woke, screaming in the night, crying for an angel, a saving grace to come and rescue her from her nightmares.

It was a constant in their lives. Now, nearly a year after they joined the privileged, Lez discovered she had a brain tumor that was killing her, slowly. If she could find a way to get it removed, she would. But the constant was her nightmares, making things worse. Lez was obviously dying, and you could see it in her eyes.

But tonight, Zen took her out for a long drive in the night. The cool air rocked her to her own slumber. But just as he was turning to head home, the mark on his neck inflamed and he could see, on the road, the green glow of his seal. He looked back at Lez, and she was clutching her right shoulder. The pains weren't dying and Zen felt horrible, dragging Lez back, into battle. He was about to ignore it when he spotted Kururu.

He was hard to miss. He had blond hair streaked with blue. He always wore his favorite yellow jacket. That made him hard to miss.

Zen stopped the Runner. "Must we? She's not feeling well."

"It's not for the Signers. The Dark Signers have summoned us. We can't ignore that. Once we find an opening, we must take them down. Time to don the wings and halo, guys." Kururu pushed off the wall and stood tall. "This is going to be our chance to stop this." He reached down and touched the top of Lez's head. "We'll find your angel soon. I promised each of you something, now, I'm going to find him. You, go with Zen and the others and get the job done."

Lez held a fist behind her back. "R-right."

---Jack's apartment---

He watched the little blond guy walk right up to Yusei. He'd just let the guy in, without asking a question. It was like he'd known this guy was coming.

"What do you want?" Yusei asked.

The blond guy held out his hand, the glint from his glasses making it impossible to see his eyes. "There's someone I would like you to save. She's not quite dying, but her heart has certainly died." He didn't say a word, he just waited for a long five minutes. "Fudo, you may not realize it now, but you've seen her, twice, now. I saw you react to her eyes. Maybe, if she keeps saving you, you'll end up in her debt, rather than the other way around." He lowered his hand. "It takes a man to know his weakness. But a woman can't admit her feelings all the time. That's what makes her weak."

The man was heading for the door when Rex asked the question that hung in the air.

"My name?" The man smiled and his glasses slid down his nose to reveal bright red eyes. "My name is Kururu. I'm a Guardian. ja ne." He waved as he left.

Jack just watched him leave. As the door finally clicked, the air was suddenly charged, like energy was running through everyone. It felt like Leo stood in the middle of the room. It was like his joy and enthusiasm was charging everyone. Leo seemed to be right there and then nowhere.

"There's something up," Luna said. "We have to know what he means by 'I am a Guardian'!"

Rex bit his thumb nail as he looked out the dark windows. He knew something and Jack jumped at it.


	5. Chapter 5: Begin! Cyber Duel!

Rex pushed the doors open. He showed them the alter and he kept his eyes on the carving of the dragon.

"Since you all would like to know...." He turned back to them. "The Signers of the Crimson Dragon were in constant fear of death. In order to make it so they could live normal lives, the Crimson Dragon granted six people with a life. These six people are chosen when they have a near-death encounter. The last six Guardians were killed because the Signers prior to you four had been killed. Guardians act as a life line for the Signers.

"But not every Guardian accepts their responsibilities. Very seldom do they appreciate the second life they're granted. However, the sixth Guardian is the most ruthless because they are the last line of defense against anything trying to kill the Crimson Dragon's Signers. The head Guardian is always the sixth.

"In this case, it's Kururu. Apparently, he's found a way to come near you guys without erasing your signs. Guardians are able to release their full protection when they're close to a Signer with the same marks as them. Unlike Signers, however, Guardians are 'Psychic Duelists' and can bring cards to life. They also created a new form of Dueling called 'Monster Summons'.

"Guardians are like another version of Akiza and her brother. Leo must be a Guardian, because the injuries he sustained aren't physical and vanished after that girl came."

"Lenora."

Rex looked at Yusei curiously. "You know her name?"

"Yeah, I asked her." He pointed to his sign. "But my Sign hadn't vanished when she was nearby."

Rex looked confused and he put his hand on his chin, thinking. "That's impossible. Signers and Guardians shouldn't be able to interact without some reaction...."

---The Tops---

"Kururu! Your home!"

He stood in the doorway, adjusting his glasses. "They fell for the wig." He held up the blond hair piece. His white and black hair fell around his face. The white framed his face and the black covered the rest of his head. "Well, how's Leo doing since we moved him?"

A young man came out of the bathroom. He had aqua hair that was chin-length and soaking wet. He had lean muscles and a gorgeous face. When he saw Kururu he shrugged and smiled at him. "I'm doing fine, actually."

"Leo went to shower." Zen was sitting on the window sill. "How long are we going to keep this a secret? Leo's body can't take changing like that forever." Zen was fiddling with the end of his hair. He was nervous about Lez, who was sleeping in the bedroom just down the hall. She'd never been so tired before. "Lez won't survive another Shadow Duel at this point. Until Yusei wins a Duel without our intervention, she's going to stay like that."

Kururu shrugged. "What do you want me to do? Pull out a magic wand and say 'abra kadabra' and make her all better? Life sucks. Life is shorter than we can even picture, so, we don't have a choice. We have to ride it out." He adjusted his glasses as he walked to the middle of the room. As he came to a stop, the floor illuminated and his cloths rippled like there was a wind. "Did you find them?"

The girl in the wheelchair smiled, standing up. Her normally weak legs were no match for the green aura that kept them alive. "Yes, we did." She took the bandages off her eyes and looked around. "We need all of us, though. Shall I retrieve Lez?"

"No, I will." Kururu smiled and six wings flew out of his back, flexing so high, they just missed the ten-foot ceiling. "No point dragging you guys down. Go on ahead. Let me help Lez. Don't pass by the Police Stations, however. I do believe the Signers will found out soon. Go, before the Dark Signers make their move."

As they left, Kururu went to Lez's room. When he pushed the door, it opened without effort. He sighed as he watched the girl sleep away her life. Lez hardly got out, but she had a singing career as "Lenora" that was keeping them in the Tops to begin with. But Kururu knew what plagued her.

He'd come to her aid just before her body was mangled and destroyed. He'd found her just in time to save her from a death-blow by both father and boyfriend. But he'd managed, all these years they'd survived, to keep the tumor from getting worse. Now, he had no choice. He was going to have to take her to Yusei and hope that his Sign can heal the wounds on her body. He knew it was a far-fetched long shot that made no sense.

"Lez." He was whispering in her ear as her wings spread and her halo illuminated the room. The magnificent girl was more than just a little angel, she was Kururu and everyone's little light. She was the Head of the Dragon. "Lez, it's time to go. He can heal you. Come."

As Kururu picked her up, a pain shot through him and he nearly dropped her. That pain.... it was a Signer's pain....

He dove straight out the window and rocketed, faster than sound, towards Rex's little hide-out. When he got closer, the pain got worse. He held Lez tight as they zoomed in for a quick landing. He went right passed Lazar, down the hall, passed several guards, and into the alter's room. As he stopped, he realized the pain was of the heart and not of physical injury. He stood with Lez hanging limp in his arms.

He felt it, deep in his heart. Lez was starting to deteriorate. "Who's the broken heart?" He asked it as he set Lez aside. His enormous wing size seemed to be intimidating them, but he couldn't put his wings away. His pure white hair came down, but kept moving, even as he stood still. "Which one of you is in pain?"

Jack slowly got up. He was shaking slightly. "Why?"

Kururu sighed and pointed at Lez. "You're not the only one! You have to understand that what you feel effects all of us. Rex has probably told you about our little mishap of being connected. There's something he forgot."

---Leo---

He touched down, gentle and careful. The others were elsewhere in the rendezvous. It was like looking at trash everywhere. The dumpster was like a piece of Satellite. Leo had to stop himself from jumping and just gliding. His heart was tight and it hurt.

As he mosied around, he found a Dark Signer.

Ten feet away, Alice found a Dark Signer. Ten feet to her immediate right, Zen stumbled across another Dark Signer. Ten feet in front of Zen, another Dark Signer was found.

Leo was shocked at the sight of the Signer. It was like the Dark Signer didn't really care that Leo was there, he just kept digging through the garbage, looking intently for something. When Leo was about to ask if the Dark Signer needed help, he saw a beam of light. Alice was engaged in battle.

The Dark Signer saw Leo and he withdrew slightly. "GAH! Fine, Duel me!"

When the light hit Leo, he grinned. His hair flared back, away from his face. His green cloak changed to a bright red suit. It looked like something out of a mech manga, with all it's straight, seamless lines, and it's jacket. The suit itself was nearly skin-tight. The dark visor that was holding his bangs back was green. His halo remained above his head. He stood with heavy, tech boots that looked like they doubled as roller blades. His left arm held a red and blue Duel Disk. He flicked the visor down and smiled. As he did, a small line of piercings dotted his right ear, four of them.

"Duel!" The two shouted.

Leo pulled his deck from his jacket's inner pocket. Leo smirked before throwing his deck into it's proper slot. "You're going to regret taking me as the opponent."

Two other lights hit the sky and Leo smirked. This was going to be fast.


	6. Chapter 6: This Fate

---Rex---

He stood by the car as the Signers watched.

Suddenly, an aqua-haired boy jumped onto the top of the car. He put his hand to his hip and flicked his wrist. A card jumped out and spun in the air behind him. He reached up and back and snatched it. He brought it down as if it were a sword.

"Fine! Stand back and witness greatness! Spare Parts!" A whole parade of goblins made of metal jumped off the car and charged at some unseen monster. The Signers withdrew when they saw a huge humming bird fly over their heads.

The aqua-haired boy jumped down and saw the Signers and doubled over, laughing. "You have the most impeccable timing! Why is it that when we're finally winning you show up? Boy, Rex, Kururu really knows how to make you late. AH! Speak of the angel."

Kururu had popped out the trunk and stood up.

He performed the same flick, but he produced a much different creature. "Sergeant Frog! Front and center!" He threw the card into the air and caught it. When it had come back down, light exploded and a small thing, about the size of a soccer ball appeared and shot out, knocking the humming bird out of the sky.

"Tsk, ruin the fun, eh?!"

"Leonardo!"

"Fine, fine...."

"You just got out of the hospital...." Kururu suddenly had something like a death sent wreaking off of him and towards Leonardo. "Do you really think it wise to be jumping on cars?" A glint off his glasses as he laughed made him pure evil. "Or would you really like to see death forthwith?"

Leonardo swallowed and jumped back. "No jumping, got it."

Yusei understood now. The girl from the night before was right. Kururu was a bit frightening....

Kururu reached into the front seat and pulled Lez out, onto her feet. He turned a half-turn, and, without a second thought, threw Lez into the sky. "Get your lazy butt moving! Both of you!" He grabbed Leonardo and did the same. After a few seconds, the white and green angel descended.

She was coming down hard and fast. She slammed both feet into Kururu's face, breaking his glasses. "Don't throw me, you jerk!"

Kururu threw her off. "Get your butt in there! Uru's gonna kill 'em!"

"No reason to throw me so flippin' hard I hit a plane!" When she said this, a trickle of blood came down her nose and off her chin.

"Well, I wouldn't have done that if you don't always break my glasses!" As Kururu expressed this, he tore off his broken ones and replaced them with a spare in his pocket. "Move yer butt!"

"Make me, dirt-old man!"

Kururu grabbed her collar and, again, threw her. This time, he threw her so hard that she body-slammed Carly. Kururu's glasses glinted again when he looked at Leonardo. Leonardo jumped and then sighed. He reached up and touched something invisible.

When he tugged, a halo that was dark blue appeared. It splashed on his cloths that were normal "gang" cloths. Instead of just changing color, the materials changed as well. He was wearing a battle suit. It had the shoulder guards, the shin guards, the wrist plates, chest plate, everything. He smiled and waved. It wasn't a bulky thing, but it looked more like something out of a science fiction novel or movie.

He pulled a card from under his wrist plate and threw it in the air. He reached up and slammed it down. "Junction Hammer!" He grabbed the hammer when it formed and disappeared into the purple fire as the angel came back. She sighed and reached up. She, too, tugged on something invisible.

Pulling it down like a top-hat, her cloths changed to her suit and tie. She drew a card from her coat's pockets. "Spade Punk! Glowing Heart! Diamond Rebel! Dance Club!" Four little glints appeared and revolved around her. "Nothings stopping me from killing you, Kururu. But I've got more important things to deal with than you." She put her hand out. "Diamond Rebel! Unveil yourself! I'm gonna need your deflection."

Diamond Rebel unfurled. He was a cute little boy. He strongly resembled Jack, blond hair, blue eyes, sour expression. But he wore an upper-class suit with a beautiful top hat with a Diamond. He looked back at the Signers, his sour expression becoming surprise and then nothing. After a second, he took his hat off and his short, spiky blond hair seemed to stand out against the navy suit. He bowed to them before following the unknown girl into the fire.

"Aw, he was cute!" Luna said. "Hey, wait, what happened to Lez?"

"That was her." Kururu's wings flared out, all of them. The halo over his head formed and he looked desperate. "Lez, don't you dare!"

There was an explosion and Kururu threw his hand out. A familiar green glow illuminated and burst outward, like a giant flower in bloom. It deflected smoke and debris away. It was cast over all of them. He made a "tch" sound as he lowered his hand. "This isn't good."

"Why?" Luna asked. She was more confused.

"Lez's heart isn't into this. She's going to lose." He held his hand to his cloak's collar clasp. "Lez, get your head in this, please."

Another huge explosion and something red was running towards Kururu. It was a little girl with bright red hair and brown-red eyes. She resembled Akiza, except her hair was in two long braids. She wore a dress that looked Victorian and a headband with a heart on it. She grabbed at Jack's wrist before she pulled out a card and ran off with it.

"Hey, you little--!"

Kururu put his hand out. "Don't. If Dancing Heart comes, that means Lez is doing her best to make something happen. What card did she take?"

Jack was fumbling with his cards before he realized there wasn't anything important missing.

"Lez has the ability to sense a spirit from a card. She inherited it from one of her parents." Kururu threw his hand out again as another blast of debris and smoke came from a different direction. "She and those with wings are the Guardians of the Signers. We protect them and give them a second life. But our physical bodies, the ones we use everyday, are slowly dying."

"I have a question," Luna whispered.

"I'm listening."

"Why are there six of you and five of us?"

Kururu's head went down and he sighed. "Because you and we are very different. They die and someone has to bring them back. I have many lives stored in me of souls that want to become Guardians to avenge their unrightful deaths. Most souls travel through time to come here. Lez is a very old soul. She is a descendant of Jesse Anderson. It's a long time ago, now, but she is his sister's child."

"Wow, talk about boring!" Jack said, crossing his arms. "This whole Signer thing is getting old."

"Diamond Rebel Level Seven!" A huge beam of light shot over their heads and a very handsome, middle-aged man with long blond hair was standing above them. He still resembled Jack, emotionless and all. He wore a long blue trench coat and the same top hat. The difference was that now he was wearing a pair of dark blue shades and very nice boots. Lez came out of nowhere, running at top speed. She reached out. "Diamond Rebel, attack!" She stopped and grabbed Yusei's arm and Duel Disk. "I need to borrow Junk Warrior."

She threw Junk Warrior into the battle and three of Carly's monsters were destroyed.

Lez suddenly staggered and grabbed Yusei's arm. "Her.... her heart.... it aches." She was clutching her own chest as she said this. Slowly, she began to collapse and she laughed softly. "Ah, I know this feeling, Carly."

Carly came out of thin air, falling faster than Lez had. The Guardian dashed forward and leapt into the air. She snatched Carly and came back down. She skidded several feet, backwards, into Rex's car. Her nice uniform vanished and she collapsed into a heap of blood and bones.

Carly also returned to her blue and white and yellow outfit. She lay beside the unrecognizable body of Lez.

Jack scooped her up. "Hey, Carly. Carly!"

Yusei grabbed his chest. Something felt awkward about this moment. Like it had happened before.

Kururu sighed and picked her up. "You're a lazy bum, Lez. No, Zenny Elizabeth Leslie Rhodes."

She reached up and pinched his cheek, pulling down. "Shut up. I can't die just yet." She rolled off of Kururu's arm. "Despite the pain, I can't die, remember? Unless the Head of the Dragon dies, I can't go no where." She reached up and covered her face with her left hand as her right hand pulled the halo out again. "I will not surrender to my own fate. I will only surrender to _this_ fate!" Her suit uniform returned and she looked perfectly fine again.

Except for the sweat on her face and the breath she was taking.


	7. Chapter 7: A Time Before Now

Despite her condition, she was still standing. She reached up and touched her shoulder. Her hair spiked back, quite harshly and a green glow eminated off her shoulder. Under that green was a red mark. It was the Head of the Crimson Dragon.

Yusei's eyes widened and he felt like he was being pitched forward.

---_flashback_---

Yusei was standing in a room. He looked around and saw a little girl.

She had beautiful green hair and a cute, lime green summer dress. She was standing under a tree, as if waiting for something exciting to happen. She was only about to Yusei's knee and she had her back to him. She suddenly spun around and saw Yusei.

"Hello. I've been waiting for you." She grabbed his hand. "I wanna show you something, mister."

Yusei didn't know what to say, so he just followed her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Elle." She giggled. "Daddy! Daddy!"

A very tall, slender man was lying under a tree with a book. His long brown hair was spread around him in a nice mess. His white suit was staying white because of a picnic blanket. He rolled onto his side and smiled. "What is it, Elle?"

"Look, he's here!"

The man slowly sat up, a smile on his face. He opened his arms to Elle. "I see that." He held her in his lap while he watched Yusei. "Do you just _like_ to stand, or do I scare you?"

Yusei slowly sank to one knee and then sat on the edge of the blanket. It felt strange to be here, with a father and daughter. He'd never really known family, besides Kalin, Crow, and Jack. But it was nothing like an actual family. The father seemed to pick up on this and grabbed Yusei's nose. He was holding his mouth open and put a grape in his mouth.

"Lighten up." He smiled again as Elle went running passed. She was running circles around the blanket. As she did so, she brushed both father and friend as she went with her arms spread out like a bird. "If you don't, I'll tickle you." He smiled brightly.

Yusei shook his head. "I don't think I could. Where am I?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize that." The father sighed and touched Yusei's forehead with his index finger. "Do you have amnesia? Because you're in Domino City. In a few days, they're going to call me away to work on a new, prototype for power." He smiled and leaned back. "Hopefully, when I get it working, Elle and her two brothers and my wife will be able to run our house nicely. In the meantime, I'm stuck dealing with Elle's disability."

Yusei looked confused. "What disability? She looks perfectly healthy."

The father looked sad, but he smiled. "You wouldn't know. She's very brittle. Her bones break easily. Even pressing a button to hard can break her finger. It's a harsh thing for such a young girl to have. But we come to the park so if she falls, there's soft earth or sand to fall in." He watched Elle run passed again. "She's just like her uncle. Even with her brittle bones, she runs at top speed. Oh, speak of the devil." The father stood up. "Jesse!"

Yusei turned around. Jesse was a very handsome man. His smile was closely resembled to Lez's smile. He had slightly long hair that was bright green. Along the left side of his face, a long lock of hair was tied into a silver clasp. He was wearing a black tank top and dark blue jeans. He was currently walking barefoot, holding his brown boots in either hand.

"Jesse, it's good to see you." The father gave Jesse a hand shake.

"You too, Atticus."

Yusei jumped up when Jesse came closer. He assumed he had wanted to sit down, but instead, Jesse turned around and fell, quite hard, so only his head was on the blanket. "Um, hello." Yusei tried to restrain himself from stepping back. This place was like something otherworldly.

"Mister!" Elle grabbed his arm. "Push me on the swing! Push me on the swing!"

Yusei agreed and followed her. When he came to the park, something about it became clearly familiar. He let her sit down and gently pushed her. He felt her thin bones under his hand when he pushed her back. When she got a bit higher, he let her slow down.

"Mister?"

"Mm?" Yusei wasn't really paying attention.

"Do you come from the future?"

"What?" Yusei suddenly realized something. Her shoulder, every time he touched her right shoulder, he felt a sting. Was he imagining things?

"Well, your cloths look like dad's when he works. Shoulder pads, gloves. Do you work with dad?" She suddenly slipped off. Thankfully, she was close to the ground, so, she just plopped in the sand and giggled. She looked up at Yusei. She wasn't paying attention and the swing was coming back quite fast.

Yusei acted on impulse and pulled her away. She screamed and held onto Yusei. He felt it then. That awkward feeling like he'd been here before. He felt blood on his shoulder and looked down at her. A bone was sticking out of her summer dress. The lime green was turning an ugly shade of brown.

Atticus was running towards them, Jesse on his tail. It was as if the two men were frozen when they were within reaching distance and Yusei was pitched to the right. His body lost it's weight and he felt like he was weightless. Until--

---_end_---

Yusei felt a horrible pain in his right arm. It wasn't from the birthmark, it was more like he was sore. He took a while before he realized his bearings. He was lying on his back on top of something flat and cold, like concrete. His right arm was sore at the elbow, so, he must have fallen on it. Nothing else hurt. He could hear someone breathing nearby, so, he wasn't alone. Moving and getting up, Yusei saw that it was a very different angel.

He had long hair like the others, but his wings were not present. He didn't have his halo either. After a second or two, he touched the air above him and pulled his halo down. He changed from a green cloak to a very old-fashioned Chinese uniform.

The long sleeves covered his hands and a card holster appeared just above his left knee. His shoes were flats with a dark blue color. Only his pants were white. His top was dark blue and had a red dragon spiralling from the left shoulder around the body to end at the waist and then curve down his the back of his ankle-length Chinese gi.

He stood up and his white hair remained long, but it pulled back into a ponytail and changed to the same dark color as Lez. He pulled a card out and it spun wildly in front of him. He shoved it forward with an open palm.

"Yang Fighter! Take 'em out!"

Yusei felt the pain in his arm again, but then he felt something warm under his left leg. Looking down, he saw Lez lying with her arm under his leg and curled up part way, like she was sleeping. Her body was still in the uniformed state, but her shoulder was glowing. Yusei clawed the hair from her face. She was still breathing. He rolled her onto her back and let her head rest on his legs. He didn't feel like moving her just yet. But he was trying to figure out why everything was feeling so familiar....

"Yusei, take care of her." The Chinese guy smiled. "My name's Zen. I'm her older brother. Take care of Lez." He patted Yusei on the head. "In the meantime, you should probably get her back to a safe area. This is going to be rough." A green glow came from his neck and Zen suddenly gasped. He grabbed his throat with both hands. "Luna!" He turned around and darted off, dodging the debris with ease, and was gone.

"H-hey, Yu.... Yusei?"

He looked down. Lez was staring up at him and she smiled. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell Jack that Carly's just waiting for him? She just wanted to see him again." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know how it feels. You love someone and they aren't around to catch you when you fall. Maybe love really does suck."

Yusei grabbed her cheeks and pinched. "No. Love just has a sucky sense of humor." He sighed and scooped her up, holding her like she was a princess. He stumbled at first, trying to get some footing on his way down. But as he slid down the small hill, he heard her mumble something. He spotted Lazar and was setting her down when she screamed and clung to him. "What?"

"A CLOWN!" She was pointing accusingly at Lazar, who looked shocked. "I hate clowns!" She buried her face into Yusei's shoulder. "Please, not the clowns."

Yusei made a face and he picked her up again. "Okay, then where should I put you down?"

"CLOWN?! DO I LOOK LIKE A CLOWN TO YOU, CHILD?!"

Lez squeaked and clung tightly to Yusei's shirt front. "No, don't come near me. Get away." She was shaking and Yusei was sure she was really scared.

'_How does a tough girl become scared of someone who _looks_ like a clown?_' he wondered as he kept walking. She wasn't heavy, and Yusei knew why. Her brittle, glass bones. '_Huh, if I didn't know better, I'd say she's in love with you.... and you know what? You love her just as much, Yusei._'

He finally set her down in the shelter of a building. She curled up and Yusei stayed with her. He felt bad leaving her. She was that little girl Yusei had pushed on the swing. Yusei had yet to see a reason to hate Lez as either who she is or who she was.


	8. Chapter 8: Destiny's Choice of Fate

Yusei had fallen asleep with Lez using his shoulder as a pillow. He was woken by Jack, who looked at Yusei before he punched his shoulder.

"HEY! Lazy, get up."

Yusei rubbed his shoulder. At first, he thought he'd felt something else there, but then it hit him. Jack had punched the shoulder where Lez had been. He looked down and realized she was rubbing sleep from her eyes. She was in her dark green pajamas and she wasn't bleeding anymore. Her breathing was normal, too.

His heart slowed again. He'd feared she'd died right beside him. He noticed she looked at him while she kept rubbing one eye. She looked very innocent and Yusei suddenly thought she was perfect.

"Morning," she mumbled. She staggered to her feet and her brother stood beside her. "Morning," she mumbled again.

Zen just shook his head. "You worry me too much. I need a new job." He patted her head.

Lez reached up, stretching as far as she could. Her back popped slightly and her arms shook a bit with the strain of stretching. She scratched her head and then doubled over, messing up her hair before throwing it back over her shoulders. Standing up again, she looked a bit refreshed. "Ah, yes, that's better."

Kururu was standing back, with several of the other people, waiting. He was quite sure that Yusei's eyes portrayed something he hadn't been expecting. Kururu just smirked and adjusted his glasses as everyone helped Yusei and Lez. Yusei's eyes showed love, a love that wouldn't be surpassed by a dead soul. He'd given Lez the will to fight for the rest of her life.

But the smile soon faded. The time for the Signers to battle the worst of the Dark Signers was not too far away, Zen had predicted that much. Kururu would have to brace the Guardians for their downfall as the card that would win it all.

---Two hours later---

Kururu made sure everyone was present, of his Guardians anyways. Leo had to be snuck out of the hospital and was currently playing with his IV tube.

"What's up, Kururu?" Lez asked. She was curled up in a ball on the armchair. She looked much smaller when she balled up like that. Her green PJs made her almost blend in with the green armchair, but her dark green nails made her stand out, so did her white skin and her bright eyes.

"It's time to prepare you for your deaths. There's no way to stop it. All of us, even I, will die. It all depends upon the hearts of our Signers. If they become too strong, we'll no longer be needed." He closed his eyes, suppressing the thought of death. "Once that happens, we'll be drawn away from this life and thrown back into the wheels of fate. Our destiny is clear. Once we give them the heart to summon the Crimson Dragon, that's it. We'll have no choice but to be reincarnated into a regular life. There's no guarantee we'll be the same." He opened his eyes and looked around. Sitting in a perfect circle, Kururu could name them all off.

To his immediate left was Lez. To her left was Leo. To his left was Zen, who was drinking a cup of tea. To his left was Alice, sitting between the two-seater sofa and the three-seater sofa. To her left was the final and newest member, Amy. Amy was newest because her predecessor had died trying to stop Carly's death. Amy was a mystery, with blond hair, blue eyes, and the most beautiful tan, but she was quite an airhead.

"What's that leave us to do for support?" Alice asked. Her eyes never focused. She was dead blind and had been in an accident that broke both kneecaps. Kururu had saved her soul from death, but hadn't expected her previous injuries to follow the soul.

"All we can do is be that one card to give them a shining dragon." Kururu closed his eyes and leaned on Lez's chair. He was choosing his next words carefully. He had to make them understand that there was a possibility of death. "Leo, you will be the leader when the first dragon appears. I won't let you die. You are the only one of us that physically exists here."

Leo shrugged. "So? I'm betting, if we don't freak out, we'll win this in the end. Besides, I'm the odd-ball, remember?"

Lez gave a snort and everyone looked at her. If you hadn't known that in the past twelve hours she'd gotten comfy with Yusei, you would've thought she was someone else. Lez never laughed about anything like jokes or little bits of sarcasm. But right that moment, she was covering her mouth and shaking. Soon after, she burst out laughing and, for no obvious reason, the laughter spread. Kururu only smiled. How like them to get along so well.

"We'll face this next step of the way with everything we've got." Alice smiled. "Besides, there's not much left that we _can_ do. I guess we'll have to say goodbye to our friends and get ready for the first wave, huh?"

Kururu sighed and then gave his usual, blank stare. "Yes. We have to be ready. There's no if, ands, or buts. This must be done. The Signers are the worlds last hope."

Lez tucked her body in tighter. There was a problem with her Signer....

---Rex---

He was standing by the window in Jack's apartment slash home. The view of the city was magnificent. He wouldn't have guessed that Jack would chose a spot where you could see the ocean and the city all in one. It was quite beautiful.

Jack came back from his bedroom, drying off his hair. The other Signers were all sitting around his living room. Luna was a bit fidgety without her brother. Other than that, they were all there. Rex could feel them anticipating something dangerous.

He felt it in the air, the time of the Salvation Dragon, the Savior Dragon was about to make it's debut.


	9. Chapter 9: The Kisses of Saviors SPOILER

[**A/N:** SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 64 OF YU-GI-OH! 5DS, BE WARNED OF SPOILERS! SPOILER ALERT]

---Lez---

She was the last. Everyone had been used, had become the Savior Dragon. She felt lonely, but she stood beside herself as her only source of happiness.

She had an obligation. She had to protect the Signer with the Head. But the Signer was evil. He was dueling Yusei, and Jack, and a bystander Crow. Lez was hidden behind the huge alter that Goodwin had made. She was tearful. Everyone, even Zen, had been taken for the Savior Dragon's use. Now, she was being forced to watch as the man she loved dueled the man she was told to protect. Her heart was torn both ways.

She heard Jack go down and she hugged herself, shaking. It sounded so familiar....

That sound, a scream, she'd known that scream....

---_flashback_---

"Dad?"

"Mm?" He was playing with her hair, putting hair pins and little braids. He noticed she didn't respond, so, he tickled her. "Wha~at?" He said it while he picked her up.

"Aha! Stop! Mercy! Uncle!"

Jesse looked up and then back down to his book. Atticus just laughed. "What did you want to ask me?"

"If I ever grow up, can I have a boyfriend?"

Atticus scratched his chin. "You're only seven and you're thinking about boyfriends?"

"Well, isn't that how it goes? You have a friend boy, and then a boyfriend, and then a lover, and then a fiancee, and then a husband?"

Atticus threw his head back and laughed. "Yes. Something like that." He hugged her, plopping his head on her's. He chuckled. "You're just like your mother. You know just how to make me laugh, little Elle.

"I have a mommy?!"

Jesse snapped his book shut. "_Had_ a mother, yes. She died when you were still two years. She named you Elizabeth, Elle. But like most things, we didn't follow her orders." He stood up and came to sit with his brother-in-law and his niece. "Your mother was a strong woman. Hopefully, you'll be just the same. When the time comes, you'll be strong." He patted her on the head.

Atticus suddenly looked up and met Jesse's stare. The two of them looked to the door as the doorbell rang. Elle didn't understand.

With reflexes faster than a human man's, Atticus scooped Elle up and made for the back room. Jesse seemed to be inhuman as well. He was at the door before the door closed. Atticus set Elle down in a corner and turned around. He touched his forehead and darkness rose from his feet and consumed his body. His white suit and brown hair were all changed. His cloths and hair were black and veins were clearly visible around his neck.

Elle was scared, her father hardly used his mask, unless there was real danger. Jesse opened the door by being blown through it. Atticus stood his ground, his fists shook slightly. Jesse had landed near Elle's corner. His gold eyes were intimidating, but they were fading to aqua. Jesse wasn't breathing and the blood on his face was pooling around his head.

Elle screamed then. That scream distracted the men and Atticus. She was pushing her back against the wall, trying to get away from the blood. She screamed louder and louder, until she was just wailing, with tears streaming off her face. Atticus scooped her up and held onto her as they aimed guns. Atticus made sure her head was against his chest and then....

Atticus' screams split the air. They were full of pain and loss. Soon, Elle's screams joined his. The men were wearing their police uniforms. They'd only shot Elle in the hand, but Atticus was certainly dead. It was then that Elle covered her ears as Atticus' screams echoed in her head.

"Wait, they didn't say there was a child living here. Check the stats! Are these the men, or not?"

"Not according to their descriptions." One of the officers was holding a clipboard. He flipped through the pages. "No, this is Atticus Rhodes and Jesse Anderson!"

They all looked at Elle. She was still crying, but now, she was clutching her father's dead body. She held his head in her hands and hugged it close to her body. At just seven-years-old, little Elle, the daughter of Atticus Rhodes, lost the last of her family. To fit their convenient story, the officers shot Elle in the back of the head, like an execution.

---_end_---

Elle was her real name. Lez were her initials backwards.

Elle heard something calling her and she looked. Yusei was calling the Savior Dragon. But why could she hear his voice calling her?

"Yusei?"

His eyes seemed to look right at her and she felt a hot fire in her. Using her Guardian powers, she did just as the others had done, she froze time to talk to Yusei. She jumped down and ran down the steps. She jumped off and landed beside Jack. He looked worse for wear. She touched his arm, absorbing his symbol. She jumped through the platform and touched Luna and Akiza. Looking up, she watched Goodwin before she did a rocket-kick. Holding out her hand, she touched his face, covering his nose, mouth, and eyes. She now bore green marks all over her body.

The front claw around her neck, the rear claw around the left side of her ribs, the wings on mid-way down her back, the tail on her left forearm, and the head on her shoulder. She sighed and came down to Yusei. She spread them out where they belonged. But, slowly, she reabsorbed them. Leo hadn't done his job, but she could do it. She dispersed the symbols once more. She granted Crow the Tail and Yusei the Head.

"So, you're the Head of the Dragon. Yusei, I love you, did you know that? You were nice enough to stay with me when I was weakest. Just being able to sleep was nice. But then again, you were very nice to begin with." She touched his symbol. He moved and saw her right before him. "You won't remember this, Yusei. Not until you've fully recovered." She came closer and kissed him, ever so gently. She lingered for a second and was about to pull away when Yusei grabbed her head and held her still.

He pulled her closer and embraced her. Yusei didn't think it would matter. He wanted nothing more than to have just a moment with her. When he finally moved back, Yusei smiled. "I don't care if I don't remember right away. To have someone care is enough." He held her again.

She reached up and touched his back. Her body began to glow. "Yusei, take it, become a hero. Everybody needs you. I'm one person. It doesn't matter if I live or die. But I want to do something to help you. I want to be by your side, Yusei." She started to go from green to yellow and she formed a card that went into the top card of his deck.

Yusei drew and Elle was happy to be by his side. She was fused with the Stardust Dragon. Her heart felt lighter than air. Suddenly, she was attacking an Earthbound Immortal. She felt the power exploded around her when she turned around. Looking down, she saw the other Guardians. Zen, Kururu, Alice, and Amy. She heard them humming that soft melody that summoned the Crimson Dragon and she agreed.

She threw her arms out and the green seals broke on all of them. The exposed marks spread and soon, they were consumed by the Crimson Dragon. Elle, being the last to be swallowed, watched the Crimson Dragon slice through the attack. That was it, it was over. The King of the Underworld was going down, hard.

Elle closed her eyes, and touched her lips. That was a sensation she didn't want to forget.


	10. Chapter 10: Duel Elle Pt1 SPOILER

[**A/N:** SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 64 OF YU-GI-OH! 5DS, BE WARNED OF SPOILERS! SPOILER ALERT]

---Yusei---

He felt the pain before he realized what it was. The ache was more like his heart was throbbing so fast and so hard that he wasn't able to hold onto it. His chest felt like it was collapsing or exploding.

Yusei gripped his shirt front as he lay still. It hurt so bad. Like he was being eaten alive from the inside out. He didn't understand. What was that?

"Hey...."

That voice. It was distant and soft. Gentle and rough. That voice was familiar. Yusei couldn't understand why he knew that voice....

"Yusei? How long are you planning to lie there?"

It wasn't rough, it was just a bit stern. Who was it? He knew that voice.

"Open your eyes."

"I can't."

"Yes, Yusei, you can open your eyes."

"I don't want to."

He felt a hand touch his as it clutched at his heart. It was a woman. She had thin, slightly shaking fingers. Was she scared of him? If that was the case, why was she touching him? Wasn't she scared of him?

"Come, now, don't be so cold."

Yusei's eyes sprang open. It wasn't like him to be mean. His eyes were met with a semi-transparent person. Her green hair fell around her face like a curtain. She was leaning down to Yusei. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown.

"Don't leave, Yusei. Death can't take you from this earth."

The pain became real and unbearable and Yusei began to tear up. The girl gently tugged his helmet and let his head rest on the concrete below him. She brushed his tears away. The pain he was feeling was the same as when he'd seen Kalin taken away, both times, the pain he'd felt when he'd witnessed his friends in danger. This was the same thing. But why did it hurt more?

"Yusei, don't cry. You'll be okay."

"Death took you. Can't it take me?"

She giggled. "Yusei, death wasn't the one who'd drowned me in a river. Death didn't take my body." She gently kissed Yusei's hand. "Don't come with me. Stay here. Someone still needs you here."

Yusei closed his eyes. "Then I'll just kill myself. Does that make it okay to follow you?"

"Fudo!"

Yusei looked to his left. It was that odd man, Kururu. He wore a long green jacket, unlike the others around him. Yusei looked curious.

"If it was your time, you would've died. There's no life for you after death just yet. For Elle and the rest of us, we gave our lives for something greater than our own lives. We gave life to the dead." Kururu crossed his arms. "If you die now, all our work will be worthless. Thanks to you guys, as Signers, we, as the Guardians, can finally rest assured you'll be good." He gave a gentle, brotherly smile and held out his hand. "It's time for us to move one, Elle."

She looked upset and leaned down. She lifted Yusei to a sitting position. "You're heavy!" she said, smiling. Elle wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck. "I hope you'll find it to forgive me for not trying harder."

Yusei shook his head and clung to her. "Stay, just stay. You don't have to come back to me. But please, stay."

Elle smiled and nestled her head into Yusei's shoulder. "I could've ended up much worse, Yusei. Shame on me!" She smiled and sighed. She was starting to let go when Yusei tightened his hold. "Yusei?"

"One more...." He kept his head down, but he tried to calm the shaking. "One more kiss."

She giggled again, this time in his ear. "Okay." She leaned back and looked up at him. He smiled and she giggled. "Sorry, but you're just too cute when you smile!" She threw her arms up and Yusei took that opportunity.

---Jack---

He kicked another block of concrete.

"Stop doing that," Crow said, sounding like an annoying older brother. "You're gonna break something."

Jack didn't listen and aimed another kick. He was about to knock it over when he saw a hand sticking out from behind it. Darting around, his eyes stung with tears.

Carly lay on her stomach with her face down in the dirt. Her cloths were normal once more. She was Carly again.

"Carly!" Jack knelt down and scooped her up. Letting her stay in his lap, he brushed dirt off her face. He didn't want to let go of her this time. This time, he was going to do it correctly. He wasn't going to be a jerk. Well, not a jerk to her, anyways.

Crow shook his head, a satisfied smile on his face. "You'll never change, Jack, never." He suddenly noticed several people moving. At first, he didn't understand what had happened, but he kind of understood them.

Kalin was leading the small pack. On his back was Yusei, who was out cold and helmet-less. Behind Kalin were Misty and Greiger, who were pushing Yusei's Duel Runner with ease. It wasn't understandable why they were still dressed like Dark Signers, or why they were helping Yusei. But the action was understandable. Preservation would do that to people.

Crow watched them set Yusei nearby. When Kalin moved back, Crow saw that Yusei had tears coming from his closed eyes. The first thing Crow thought was that Kalin had hurt Yusei in some way. Until he saw Kalin collapse against a broken wall. He curled up and started crying, loudly.

Misty and Greiger knelt beside Kalin, tears on their face as well. Their crying was soon joined by Carly's little hiccups.

Crow looked at her. Jack was still holding her, but Carly was covering her face and crying quietly in Jack's arms. Crow didn't understand until he felt tears in his own eyes and a pain etched into his soul.

Looking down, Jack felt the same thing. His hands shook and he held Carly close.

"Wh.... what is this?" Crow asked, kneeling down.

Jack pressed his face into Carly's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. Carly nestled her own face into his shoulder and her shaking got worse.

---Yusei---

He woke with a start and saw the ceiling. At first, he thought it was the sky because it was so bright, until he realized he was in a room and the light was actually a fluorescent bulb buzzing with life. It took him a few more seconds to put together that his wounds didn't hurt as much.

He sat up and looked aorund. He was alone, at least. He saw, with a start, that his Duel Disk was propped on the bedside table. It was as if someone wanted him to duel.

Five minutes later, Yusei opened the door to the hallway. He was dressed and carrying his Duel Disk. He saw someone go around the corner. He came out and realized he was in Jack's house. The figure was already going out the door. It was a woman, because she wore heeled shoes. Yusei called out to her, following her.

When he came around the corner to Jack's Duel Arena, he saw her. She was perched on a bench with her ankles crossed. She was sitting with her back to him, but that green hair and green outfit were telling Yusei he already knew who that was.

"Who are you?"

When she faced him, Elle smiled brightly. "Don't you know, Yusei?"

"Are you real?"

"Depends." Elle stood up and dusted off the back of her skirt. "I'm both here and not."

Yusei looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I demand a Duel, Yusei. After that, I'll be able to explain a whole lot more than this." She held up her arm. Her Duel Disk was a simple one with a green trim all around. "Duel!"

"Duel!" Yusei repeated, holding his own arm up. The Duel Disk activated and shuffled his deck. "You go first...."

"DRAW!" Elle made a small motion.

'_Why? I don't understand this. Is there a way to bring you back?_' Yusei suddenly stood up straight, his eyes wide. '_Goodwin was trying to bring his brother back. I'll turn into him! No, wait, I've got the few memories to hold onto. Maybe it'll be enough to keep moving...._' Yusei closed his eyes. This Duel was to determine her fate, he could tell that now.


	11. Chapter 11: Duel Elle Pt2 SPOILER

[**A/N:** SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 64 OF YU-GI-OH! 5DS, BE WARNED OF SPOILERS! SPOILER ALERT]

Yusei stood there and watched her.

Elle put her drawn card into her hand. "First, I summon Broken Club Level 1 in Defense Mode!" A little green card symbol appeared. It was a three-leaved clover that was only the size of Yusei's thumb-nail. "Next, I play the spell card 'Fountain of Youth'. This card is exclusive to my deck. When I use this card, I'm allowed to regain one-hundred Life Points for each monster you summon. Next, one card face down and I end my turn." She smiled an evil smile.

Yusei put his hand on the top of his deck. "Draw!" He looked at the card and placed it in his hand. "I summon Sonic Chick, in Defense Mode. I also play one card face-down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Elle smiled as she looked at the card. "I play Spade Punk Level 1 in Defense Mode! Then, I activate my face-down Trap Card! 'Tribute to a King'! This card allows me to sacrifice your monster to show me your face-down!" The face-down came up. "Since it's a Trap Card, you get to keep it. Next, I play, from my hand, the Spell Card 'Tribute to the Jester' to force you to summon a monster from your hand!"

Yusei chose his Speed Warrior.

"Next, one card face-down and it's your turn! Take it away, Yusei!"

"Draw!" Yusei noticed it was his Nitro Syncron. He looked at his hand and realized he had all the pieces he needed. "I play Junk Syncron! Junk Syncron and Speed Warrior will Synchro Summon my monster Junk Warrior!"

Elle just stood there, a smile on her face. Something was wrong with her, something evil.

"Junk Warrior, attack Broken Club!"

"Not so fast! I play my face-down!" Elle threw her hand out and the card flipped up. "True, you'll destroy Broken Club, but not without sacrifice! I activate the Spell Card Raining Hearts!" She took five cards from the top of her deck and threw them away. "As a bonus, since you destroyed Broken Club Level 1, I can special Summon another monster during your End Phase! As a bonus, since I don't have any cards in my hand, I draw five!"

Yusei made a face, but put another card face-down. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Elle smiled a wicked smile once more. "I activate my Field Spell, 'House of Cards'! Welcome to my world, Yusei!"

Walls came up and a roof was built. The whole thing was made of cards. Spades, Clubs, Hearts, Diamonds, all of them Aces. As this happened, Yusei noticed her Broken Club returned, but now it was the size of Yusei's palm.

"Next, I summon Diamond Rebel Level 1 in Defense Mode! And, of course, this is Broken Club Level 3! All I need is for you to keep destroying them so I can use them to my advantage, Yusei." There was a hiss of darkness in her words and it was a bit frightening. "Two cards face-down and I end my turn!"

Yusei looked at his two remaining cards. Nitro and Magic Cylinder. He might as well have lost now. "Elle, what's wrong with you? This isn't like you to be so harsh."

"What would you know. Nothing! You know nothing! You decided to run off and leave me! I don't know what drives you, Yusei. But I can tell you it hurt to see you having so much fun with Akiza." Elle touched her arm. "I wished to be a Signer, just to spend time with you. I wasn't alone in that feeling."

Yusei was confused. "Tell me what I did or said wrong! Maybe I can fix it!"

"No!" Elle's eyes were dark and cold. "No, you can't fix it! That's just it! You can't!"

Yusei felt like his knees would give way. "Please, I don't know. What was it that you wanted? Did you want my attention? You've got it." He raised his hand to his deck. Slowly he touched the top card, but he held still now. "I want to know. Tell me!" He drew his card.

Elle's eyes suddenly turned wicked and mean. "NO!" She threw her hand out. "I play the Trap Card 'Revelation of the Dark'! This card allows me to see the card you've just drawn! Show me that card so I can decide it's fate!"

Yusei showed her that it was Call of the Haunted.

"HAH! Send that card to the Graveyard! You have to draw two cards and discard a Spell Card from your hand!"

As he slid the cards to the Graveyard, Yusei thought of something. "Did you not like me because I wasn't ever around to be with you?"

Elle gasped and took a step back. "Yusei, I wanted something from you, and...." She clasped her hands together and squeezed them tightly. "I'm going to take it by force!" She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Fine." Yusei didn't know what she meant, so, he just drew his next plan. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Elle smirked evilly at her new card. "I summon a monster that you've never seen before! Broken Hearts Level 1, take the field!"

Broken Hearts wasn't summoned in Defense Mode, but attack mode. She was just as small as when the Diamond Rebel had appeared. She looked about seven. She was quite elegant, dressed in a red dress with angel sleeves and a gold sash around the waist. In her hands, she held a scepter that was small and held a little red heart on the end. Her hair was a lime-green and curled into pigtails. Her eyes were black. There was a little heart painted on her cheek and on the back of each of her hands.

"Broken Hearts, attack his Junk Warrior!"

"What?!" Yusei was confused now. "But you're Broken Hearts has only a hundred Attack Points! What could you possibly accomplish?!"

"A level up." Broken Hearts was destroyed, but Yusei saw she was replaced by a palm-sized heart that floated with the other, palm-sized Broken Club. "I'm not as childish or stupid as I was when I first Dueled a Dark Signer." She sighed and shook her head. She made a gesture as if to ask "what" when Yusei looked at her. "Don't you have any fight left, Yusei? You poor child you! Without a father or mother to tuck you in! Without friends to cherish and adore! Without a person to love you!"

Yusei understood what she wanted now. "I see." He put his hand to his deck again. "I understand you now, Elle. I'll make it right. I can still make it right!" He looked at her, determination in his eyes, and he prepared for a long-standing pain. "My turn! Draw!"


	12. Chapter 12: Duel Elle Pt3 SPOILER

[**A/N:** SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 64 OF YU-GI-OH! 5DS, BE WARNED OF SPOILERS! SPOILER ALERT]

"Draw!" Yusei made a sweep of his arm and held the card up to see what it was. He was shocked. He might be able to do this! But he wanted to show her he could do it. He wanted to fix what he'd destroyed.

Placing the card in his hand, Yusei looked up. Elle was standing there and Yusei recalled his first encounter. After all that time, only now did he see what she might've seen in him. Elle was Lez, the name of the Guardian. She had protected Yusei back then, but now, he was going to have to defeat her.

Elle shook her head. "How slow you are! You want to end up like your friends?!" She opened her palm and the card house fell around her. Jack, Luna, Akiza, and Crow lay defeated at her feet. Each was bleeding profusely from their heads or arms. Akiza was the only one who was injured, but conscious. Elle reached down and grabbed Akiza by her hair, dragging her to her feet. "Tell Yusei! Tell him what happened!"

Akiza was unable to speak and she just closed her eyes and hung there, in Elle's grip.

"Time to join them, Yusei!" She released Akiza and smirked evilly at Yusei once more. "The Guardians are not to be underestimated! Now, make your move, or I'll forcibly end your turn!"

"I understand you now, Elle. You love me, don't you?"

Elle's face suddenly softened and shock split her face. "Wh-what?!"

Yusei smiled for just Elle. "You love me. I see it now. You kept your distance all this time in hopes it would go away. But the moment Akiza is unable to make me feel happy, you feel like you couldn't do better, right?"

Elle took a half-step back. "Yusei.... Yusei, I...."

Yusei kept right on smiling and lifted his hand to reveal his card. "When you hadn't realized it, I thought you'd forgotten it. Now, I see you gave it to me." Yusei revealed it to be "Confessions of the Heart", a Spell Card. "I don't get girls, really, I don't. But something about you makes it easy to say that you're a good girl."

Elle covered her mouth. "Yu.... Yusei...."

"Let me help you, I'll make it right, I promise." He put the card on the field. "I activate Confessions of the Heart! This Spell Card allows me to take one of your monsters that's a Level 3 or higher and gives me their Level 9 version!" Yusei pointed at Broken Hearts. "I use it on Broken Hearts!"

Broken Hearts Level 9 was a beautiful woman. She strongly resembled Elle. Her pigtails had been replaced by braided buns. Her dress was replaced by two pieces. One was a long-sleeved shirt that exposed her midriff and a line of tattooed hearts around her waist. The other was a bottom piece. It was a skirt with a longer, cape-like thing. The scepter had turned into a staff. There was a ruby shaped like a heart on the top and a red grip. In her hair and around her neck were hearts. The heart hair clip held her bangs away from her black eyes. The choker had the heart off to the left.

Yusei stared at Broken Hearts. She was beautiful. "Broken Hearts, attack Diamond Rebel!"

Elle screamed, holding her head. After a second or two, the screaming died away and she stood up straight. Her eyes gleamed with that darkness again. "I activate House of Card's effect!" She threw her hand up. "By destroying Spade Punk, I can negate your attack!"

Spade Punk appeared. He looked like a very young Yusei. His black hair was streaked blue, though. He wore DJ headphones and looked like a little DJ. He screamed in agony before disappearing. Yusei was surprised she'd sacrifice her monsters so easily.

"Not so fast! I activate Broken Heart's special ability! If she attacks a monster and is blocked, she can attack you directly! Since she's going to attack you directly, her other ability kicks in! She absorbs the attack points of every monster in my opponent's Graveyard!"

Elle just stared at it before she sighed. "Confessions of the Heart." She smiled and closed her eyes, accepting her defeat.

"It won't be enough, but I add Rush Recklessly to end this duel!"

Elle held her arms up, as if to accept the graces of her death. "Thank you, Yusei."

"What?"

She smiled brightly. "You'll be a good husband someday. I wish I could be there. I won't remember you, but, I know I'll get to see you again someday." She was tearing up as Broken Hearts got closer and closer. "Oh, how I wished to have been Akiza. She's always beside you. She always makes you feel good, feel happy. Oh, I wish, I wish, I wish." She brought her arms in and hugged herself. "Lucky you, Yusei. I do love you, Yusei."

Yusei's heart constricted and he felt his own heart breaking. That was it, she was gone. Elle was gone....


	13. Epilouge: Away With Life We Go! SPOILER

[**A/N:** SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 64 OF YU-GI-OH! 5DS, BE WARNED OF SPOILERS! SPOILER ALERT]

Yusei was pulling up to the cafe with Jack and Crow. Since his duel with Elle, Yusei had lost his interest in any girl. He parked his Duel Runner and was getting off when Akiza and Luna came to greet him, like always. He stood there and let Luna give him a hug.

"Yusei, you okay?" Akiza asked. She could obviously see Yusei's distress.

He looked away. He couldn't shake it, couldn't shake her tearful face. "Not really. I'll be fine in a bit. Just let me do this my way."

"Look out!" someone called.

Yusei's head snapped around.

In the street, a car was veering around, trying to get control. A girl was on the sidewalk and she was left alone while everyone jumped away. She was trapped between the wall of a shop and the oncoming car. Her green hair flew up, around her face as she started to slide down the wall.

Yusei knew that face. He dashed toward her, grabbing her arm. He was able to land on the sidewalk, covering her as glass shattered all around them. The driver had side-swipped the glass wall of the shop. It wasn't that great.

"Th-thank you." The girl was shivvering in Yusei's arms. It was obvious she was scared. When Yusei pulled back, he recognized her dark green eyes.

"Elle!"

She gasped. "Do I know you?!" She was scooting back, fear evident and her eyes.

Yusei just sat back. "No. You look like someone I used to know, that's all."

"Um, but you know my middle name." She looked at him curiously. Her lime green dress seemed to glow in the sun. A little spade clip held her hair back from her face. A choker with a diamond was around her neck. They were both green. "Wait, aren't you Yusei Fudo? The Duel King?"

Yusei smiled. "Um, yeah. That was a weird win, trust me."

"Wow!" She had leaned forward and was looking at Yusei's face. She was about three inches away.

Yusei's face changed colors pretty fast. "What?"

"You're so beautiful when you smile!" She giggled and leaned back. "You're so cute!"

Akiza came up behind Yusei. "Oh, hello there." She smiled and waved. "Yusei, the driver's okay. Is she okay?"

Yusei was still recovering from her face being so close to his. It took him a moment, but he finally recovered. "Yeah, I think so."

"Wow, you're lucky, miss." The girl just smiled. "You've got a handsome boyfriend."

Akiza gently rapped the girl on the head. "He's nobody's boyfriend. If you want him, you could own him."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Yusei threw his arms in the air.

"Aha, he heard me!" Akiza said, hugging the girl. "Oh! What's your name?"

"Uh, I'm, um...." She wiggled out of Akiza's arms. "My name is Lezlie Elizabeth Garner. Why?"

"I thought you said your middle name was 'Elle', Lezlie."

"Oh, um, that's because my brother calls me Elle rather than Lez. He thinks Elle's a better name." She smiled brightly. A horn honked and she looked around.

Automatically, Akiza recognized the driver. As did the other Signers. It was Kururu. He spotted them and gave that little smile. "Elle, let's go! We've got to get you to the hospital!" He was leaning out the window of his car.

Elle jumped to her feet and dashed off to the car. When she was about to hop in she turned around and waved. "Thank you, Yusei! That was nice of you!" She was in the car and talking to Kururu, who just smiled and listened.

Yusei sat there for a few more seconds before Akiza pulled him to his feet and punched his shoulder, pretty hard. "What?"

"Do you realize that she thought that before, too? She thought you liked me. You're not going to make that mistake again, are you, Yusei?"

Yusei looked up at the sky. "Nope. Not this time. She's not getting away this time, Akiza."

Jack suddenly reached out and grabbed Yusei's collar. "Jerk! You do realize that she's going to the _hospital_, right?!"

Carly giggled behind Jack and pointed. "I got the scoop. She's got cancer and needs treatment. You should go see her, Yusei."

It felt like they were all ganging up on him, because Yusei was bombarded by Crow, Luna, Leo, Akiza, Jack, Carly, and Trudge, who was leaning on his bike's steering system. He finally got onto his Duel Runner and took off for the hospital, taking the back ways to get there before her. This was it. This was what she'd sacrificed her life for. A moment when everything felt safe and everything was at peace. This was what Yusei wanted. Peace.

But, like everything in life, there was always the next great adventure to look forward to around the corner.


End file.
